The Bond Dossier A 007 collection by Bryan Peters
by craigbond007
Summary: My collection of James Bond short stories I've written. If you've seen my past work, you'll like this. Thinking of doing a Hitman007 crossover soon... keep your eyes open on my collection. I will update soon.
1. Stronger

Stronger

A songfic set to Faith Hill's stronger. There will be another one. This is Bond's point of view, and the lyrics are to be interpreted as Vesper speaking to him in his sorrow, though he doesn't know it…

Enjoy, and review if you like.

This is the window to my heart  
I just want us to be free

God, I must have known it was coming… She was working for them! That bitch! 

There ain't no freedom where we are  
Ain't no wishes in these stars  
Ain't no reason to believe, no, no 

I could have saved her… but she chose death…. Why?

But don't worry baby, no, don't you worry  
Maybe this is what we need  
A little bruising, a little bleeding  
Some space that we can breathe in  
Some silence in between 

I couldn't help but cry, those beautiful eyes had closed, no breathing coming from her delicate mouth..

So cry for me baby, and I'll cry for you  
And we'll both break down and we'll both break through  
We'll find our way and we'll face the truth  
And we both will be stronger  
And we'll lie down in our loneliness  
And wake up with our sad regrets  
And even though we don't know it yet  
We both will be stronger  
We both will be stronger

I loved her, but I could not save her… Fucking bitch… Why did she kill herself? Why would she leave that message exposing the conspirators? M said she was blackmailed. Of course!

I can't believe you're really gone now  
But I know it's for the best  
And II know that we weren't right  
But I still reach for you each night. And man that hurts like hell 

She had another boyfriend, probably dead by now… they set her up… she wanted to keep him alive… now I don't know if she really loved me… and I cry…

So cry for me baby, and I'll cry for you  
And we'll both break down and we'll both break through  
We'll find our way and we'll face the truth  
And we both will be stronger  
And we'll lie down in our loneliness  
And wake up with our sad regrets  
And even though we don't know it yet  
We both will be stronger  
We both will be stronger 

I don't know… I do not know… Maybe this sorrow, this coldness, is making me stronger.

This is the window to my heart  
I just want us to be free  
Baby I'm sorry for the way things are  
Goodbye is always hard  
And we both will be stronger

I love you, I always have, always will, as I said before, whatever is left of me, whatever I am, I'm yours.

I love you, Vesper.


	2. Sweet Clementine

Rated T for minor coarse language, action violence, and minor adult themes. This is Bond, after all.

Author's Note: This is my first James Bond fanfic, I'm new to FanFiction, so read and review please!!! All comments welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own 007, 006, Vesper, Fisher, Dryden, or M. If you don't recognize any of the other names, then they are my creation. P.S. I based characters off friends of mine but gave them ficticious names, and elements of my life were used as storyline.

* * *

_**SWEET CLEMENTINE**_

The heart can always mend for anyone. Anyone…….

Except For James Bond…..

The heart of a 00 can get cold after the events that went down at the Casino Royale. And not only that, but witnessing the love of his life drown before his eyes. Vesper Lynd was someone he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. He even resigned from MI6 and had plans to ask Vesper to marry him. Until that fateful day….

The day that would mark the last day he ever made love to her. The last day he would hold her. Kiss her. The last day she put her hands into his. Then the phone call, the renovated villa, sound of bullets, explosions, and her saying she was sorry as she locked her self into the elevator as the villa was sinking.

August 6, 2006

He was sitting aboard his yacht, in the delta just before Venice on the Mediterranean, talking to M on his cell phone.

"Come back as soon as you can, we need you," She said.

"Will do."

"If you do need time…"

"Why should I need more time?" He snapped. "The job's done, and the bitch is dead."

He then looked in Vesper's bag and found her cell phone. He looked in her text message drafts and found a lead. A valuable one. He put the cell away, dug into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. THE RING. He did nothing, except toss it into the water, watching it sink along with the feelings and love he had for the girl. The traitor. The bitch.

"Hello?"

"Mr. White? We need to talk."

"Who is this?"

A shot rang out. The old man crawled to the steps of his home on Lake Como, Italy. His knee was fucked and knew it. He couldn't stop himself from crying. The pain was awful. Then he cut off his sobs as a chill ran down his spine. Two black shoes stepped up in front of him. He looked up to see a man in a navy blue 3-piece Saville Row suit. The man was young, late 30's, with short blonde hair spiked in the front. The young man opened his mouth and spoke in a slightly deep Cockney accent.

"The name's Bond….. James Bond."

Two days later, London, England

When Bond arrived in M's office, he had a surprise waiting in the brig. When M found Mr. White there, she decided Bond was mentally unfit for more active duty at this point. She gave him paid vacation until August 14, 2007.

Bond was delighted, but also annoyed. M told him to come 5 days a week, to be evaluated mentally, and for classes to help him be able to be ready to face situations like he did at the Casino Royale in Montenegro. He did like going to classes though. There were plenty of beautiful girls he took a fancy to. It was a lot like school, he thought. And at lunches, he and his colleagues would go to one nice particular place in London.

The only man he hung out with the most was a young agent named Alec Trevelyan. He was the same age, albeit Alec being a month older. They met in early training when he was 29 and Bond still 28. They still were thick as thieves and joked about old age to each other, Bond going so far as to joke that Alec's younger sister was giving him grey hair. It always kind of pissed Alec off, but then later they'd laugh about it over a pint at the nearby pub. They had so much in common, they were both orphans, but Alec sadly never knew his parents, they died in 1969, after Alec's 1st birthday. James' parents passed in 1979, when he was 11, after sustaining injuries in a climbing accident. Since the first day they met, they were the best of friends and the only family they had.

Alec was the first one to know about Vesper's death, and the only one there to comfort him, aside from M, whom Bond considered to be like a mother. She drew the cards, knew how Bond worked. She also cared about him a great deal, even if she didn't show it, but Bond knew it. She usually, if not always pleasantly, gave Bond lessons that kept him alive. Even if she knew that it was too early to promote him to 00 status and, now going on October '06, he was only 007 for 3 months.

After Christmas holidays, someone new came to MI6. She was beautiful. She was slim, but still had a slender, elegant body. One look at her face and Bond was at first horrified, he thought it was as if Vesper was a ghost, or, in the flesh, had become a zombie. He decided he wanted to meet her, and, since she had become friends with one of Bond's female colleagues, asked for an introduction.

"Bond…. James Bond." Was all he could say. He was captivated by every inch of her face, even if it resembled that bitch he loved.

"Chance Chester" was how she introduced herself, and then she went on her way.

Soon, March '07 came around there wasn't much change. Bond forgot 2006 was over. Alec turned 39. He had the luxury of dating a couple of women over a period of time. But Bond wasn't having much luck. He took a long look back at his past

Ever since he joined MI6 in 1996, he never had real love. He didn't care for girls much then. In 2000, he started to know these girls better and after many failed advances, he just gave up.

In September 2005, Bond, Alec, and most of the colleagues they knew had to move from the headquarters in the countryside to the big MI6 building at Vauxhall Cross, in London, at the edge of the Thames River. A spectacular view. More women, more luxury, and more friends for Bond and Alec.

That was a good year for him. He met M, who was there for a year after replacing a male M. This M took a liking to Bond. She was intrigued by this mysterious, cold man, who had a record of breaking rules, but getting the job done. He was an efficient killing machine when he joined the Special Air Service when he was 18. He served during the first Gulf War in the middle east. He had discovered many WMDs and killed many enemies, and may or may not have been one of the factors bringing the war to an end. His many feats earned him the rank of Commander and a recommendation to Her Majesty's Secret Service. And in 1996 he was there.

M like these statistics when they came to her attention in 2005. She sent him on many missions, doing various espionage tasks and using aliases to get to the big fish, but he never killed anyone while at MI6.

In July, 2006, when he was 38 years old, Bond was sent to kill two men. One, know as Fisher, in Venice in the bathroom of a cricket court, a hard kill, the man played dead after getting his head shoved into a sink, thus having to be shot after nearly catching Bond while his back was turned.

The second was much easier. His name was Dryden, and Fisher was his contact. He was a crooked MI6 section chief in Prague, Czech Republic, who M discovered was selling secrets. He was killed by one bullet to the head. Easier? Yes. Considerably.

Now Bond was a full fledged 00 agent. His number was 007. His first assignment as 007 was in Madagascar. He was to bring in a bomb maker to be questioned about how terrorist groups are being financed. However, due to Bond's partner doing something stupid, Bond was forced to fuck up the mission. It got even worse when he had to take it into an embassy and cause the guards to shoot it up. Then to escape, he had to kill the man he needed alive.

A curse became a blessing. In the events that followed, the terrorist banker was discovered and, due to Bond's intervention, he was bankrupt and lost one of his cilent's money. He set up a poker game at the Casino Royale to recoup his losses. Bond was sent to play, and there he met Vesper (The Bitch), who was sent by the treasury to manage Bond's funds.

All this, of course, leads to where Bond was now.

2007

Classes were fun and Bond was starting to get the pieces of his soul back together. April 15 had passed and Bond was now 39. He and Alec went to the pub to celebrate two things, one: Bond's birthday, and two: Alec's promotion to 00 status the previous week.

He was now 006, which made Bond happy because at 00 meetings they could sit beside each other. He still had his eye on the Chance Chester, dark haired girl who looked so much like Vesper.

But she wasn't the only one on Bond's mind. There was another girl, Clementine Niles, who, oddly enough, was Alec's next door neighbour, and had once dated him in the past. She joined MI6 when Bond was in his year as an operative. There were few whose heads she didn't turn.

The rest of April and May went by fast. When June 25 came around, there was a ceremony for the graduates of the academy. And since Bond spent his weekends teaching, he attended, then there was a party. Most people he knew came just for a good time. Clementine was there, Chance, many of the women he knew. Most of them were his friends even though he used to like some of them. For some reason they thought he was strange. Wasn't that laugh, when he was on missions, he had them at hello, even nearly marrying one! But at MI6 they just want to be friends. That was okay. He really didn't care now that Vesper was dead. But why was he having feelings for Chance and Clementine? _Whatever the reason, _he thought, _It's good to feel something again…_

The day after the big ceremony, Bond took a private plane to Ottawa. He went to concert to see Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. He always thought they were good singers, but never mentioned it to others, since country music wasn't the big thing in England.

And even better, they started by singing the song "Chasing Cars." It was one of Bond's favourite songs, originally done by Snow Patrol. If only he could get tickets to see them…

On the 29th of June, he was back in England. He was invited to a small party by one of his female colleagues, Peregrine Carruthers, someone he liked in his 8th year, out in the countryside, only a few miles away from his flat in the Chelsea district in London. Alec couldn't come, he was on assignment in Germany, and Chance, who was close friends with Bond at this point, was on leave, somewhere in Scotland, but to his surprise, there was Clementine. She and Peregrine were close friends. Bond was one of the few to stay the night.

At midnight, there was a small poker game which consisted of four players: Bond, Clementine, and two other 00's: Bill Fairbanks a.k.a. 002, and Jack Mason a.k.a. 003. Peregrine was there to watch, as well as John Maltravers and another female Bond knew since his 8th year at MI6. Her name was Sass, one Bond had once taken interest in after the March break this year. She was a beauty. Her blonde hair shone even without light.

Early into the game, Bond was losing chips fast. The rest were in the game still. Including Clementine.

"Take my chips, they'll be better use to you then me," he said. But she probably knew that Bond cared about her.

The next day, Bond didn't have to go to MI6. He had finished his classes and his mental evaluation with flying colours. He would have told her to reconsider, but he didn't want M to know he had feelings for Clementine. He didn't want it to seem like he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard anymore.

He then was told about a big event at a one of the skateboard parks, so, not wanting to sit on his arse all day, he got into his vintage Aston Martin DB5 and drove down, and who better to see there than his old friend Peregrine….. and Clementine. He didn't speak to her, know that Peregrine told her about his feelings towards her.

After a brilliant display of fireworks, Bond headed back to his flat. He was sad to know he wouldn't see his friends for a while, but he did know that he could talk to most of them on MSN. It had been a while since he had been online. The people he talked to most were Peregrine and Chance, who was back in England, much to Bond's delight.

Sass was somewhat cheery on MSN. She had told James that she was in love with him. For a while he was sharing the feelings with her. But then it dawned on him. He had a nightmare where he was in the situation of saving Vesper from the sunken elevator…. But it wasn't her…. It was Chance.

He told Sass the truth, but strangely, she suddenly stopped caring. Bond realized he hurt Sass, and himself, but he was determined.

Then one night Chance revealed on MSN she knew about his strong feelings.

"Before I go to bed I guess I have to say something," Bond typed

"LOL and what would that be???"

"I think I love you…"

Bond wasn't stupid though. He kind of thought she didn't like him. Maybe she didn't.

But one day, he was having an online chat with Peregrine that put someone back on his mind

Someone that sent chills up his spine.

Someone he didn't realize he loved the whole time

Sweet Clementine...

Thanks for reading my first effort at fan fiction. Please read and review. Chapter 2 will be up sometime after the 26th of August. And for those who were confused in this chapter, we're where Bond's at now, so no flashbacks, and expect more action and kills.


	3. Cold Summer

COLD SUMMER

Author's Note: This story picks up where Sweet Clementine left off. READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. readers will be greeted on their trip to Edmonton by Jeffrey Wright's Felix Leiter!!!

August 13, 2007

James Bond was packed and ready to go. His paid vacation was finished, and M was ready to send him on his first mission since Casino Royale. This time it was simple, fly out to Edmonton, kill some hitman at a wedding. For Bond, this was a piece of cake, pardon the pun.

James still had a few hours to do whatever he wanted at his Chelsea flat. He decided to talk to someone on MSN. What a great tool these days. And who better to talk to then his old friend Peregrine? Bond always enjoyed talking to her. She was always kind and pleasant, the easy come, easy go type.

Time quickly passed and the taxi was at Bond's door. He grabbed his suitcase and locked the door.

James arrived at the airport, and he carried his luggage over to the conveyor belt, leading to the cargo bay on the plane. He had about 15 minutes before his flight embarked to the west. So, he grabbed a coffee. The terminal was relatively quiet tonight, and the plane was not quite as crowded as James would expect. He caught a good sleep until he landed in Toronto, early the next morning.

Bond's next flight would be non - stop to Edmonton, Alberta, but that'd be in two days: at 8 in the morning. So, he checked into the nearest hotel for the time being.

And just like that, he was gone. Off to Edmonton. He arrived at the airport at about 11:30. He went through luggage retrieval, and walked out the door. As he walked over to the street to wave down a taxi, a familiar voice called out…

"Glad to see you again, brutha!"

"Felix Leiter. Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Bond asked.

"Well, your boss asked the CIA to send someone you were already acquainted with…"

"So, Felix, are you gonna be at this wedding thing?"

"Yes." Said Felix. "I'll keep in touch with you through Bluetooth on your phone. I trust you have your ear transmitter?"

"Mmhmm. And everything else I need should be at the extraction point."

"Well, let's not waste time. The wedding is at 8:00 sharp."

So, Felix led James to the parking lot. Bond was in for another surprise.

The Silver Birch 1964 Aston Martin DB5 was sitting there, waiting for him.

"Well, well, well," Bond said. "How did this beauty get here?"

"I arranged with M to ship your Aston over here." Felix said. "Oh, and you might need these."

Leiter tossed the keys to James. They climbed into the Aston, and drove to the extraction point. Bond collected all the necessary equipment: the Bluetooth ear transmitter, tux, watch. He also found a standard issue Walther P99. He ejected the clip, checked the rounds, cocked it, slid the clip back in, and decocked. Usual examination method of a pistol with internal striker. Last but not least was a small vial with a clear, watery liquid.

"What's that?" Felix inquired.

"Digitalis. A drug that is fatal if overdosed. This happens to be highly concentrated."

"How good does it work?"

"Oh, pretty damn good. Trust me! Causes ventricular tachycardia in a matter of minutes."

"And you're sure of that?

"I'm damn well positive." Bond smirked. "Believe me, I know from experience."

With that remark, Felix shut his mouth. They drove on to the wedding… and sat through the ceremony… and then the party began. Now, time to find the mysterious assassin and kill him before he kills anyone. But who the hell was James expecting.

"Felix, just who am I supposed to kill?"

"Well, the groom, James!! Look! He's right there at the bar.

The groom was at the bar, already pissed out of his mind, struggling to hold himself up and make sense of his words.

"Sir," The bartender said, in a deep, hoarse voice. "Talk a little fuckin' slower would ya? Maybe a little hash'll calm ya down."

"UUUUGHHHHH! IIII S..SSSAIIDD A MIIIIOUNN TIMES! DOUBLLLLLLLLL SCOTCH!"

(I said a million times! Double Scotch!)

"And would you like that on the rocks?"

"AGHHHHH!!!!! FU (BURP!) CKIN' ASSHOOOOOOLIO. ICE! ICE! ICE!"

"Crazy drunk bastard… if that's what you want."

The bartender then looked with huge bespectacled eyes at Bond, who was quietly gut laughing at the drunk buffoon he was about to kill.

"Can't go far to find a few drunks in this town, eh? What'll you have?"

"A dry martini. Shaken, not stirred."

"Comin' right up!

As the bartender was mixing the martini, Bond dumped the vial of digitalis into the groom's double scotch.

_**This will probably work faster with all the mixed drugs at play**_… Bond thought.

As expected, the groom downed the scotch, and danced around for a few seconds, then dropped to the floor. Nobody new what to do… as _**if**_ it would help… by now, the man's heart cannot possibly be resuscitated.

Bond walked out of the ballroom with Felix behind him.

"Did it work?"

"Like a dream."

"We ought come to Canada, huh, brutha?"

"Yeah, but good Christ, I'm freezing, Felix."

"I love Canada."

"Well, so do I, my American friend, but the summers are still dreadfully cold in the west…"


	4. Bullet To The Heart

Bullet To The Heart

That night, James Bond was nothing like his usual self. He kept thing about his stupid decisions. He knew damn well he loved the girl. But why, why out of all the fucked up escapades, all the knotted rope to the balls tortures, all the lectures from M, why? WHY?

Why did he give up the chance of falling in love again. After Vesper's death, he thought he could never get the feeling back again. But this time he was sure he did…

That song… oh, yes, that one, so many times it was played on the radio, put inexplicably into the soundtrack of that Armageddon film, god, and he had to sing along as he held her firmly, going slowly in a circle, like nothing mattered except them. Oh yes, it surely matted to James. And certainly to the girl, even after the meeting of the lips, and Bond was cold as can be, after the freshly killed lackey was laying hidden in the cubicle in the restroom.

What a night, he could only think to himself, as he kissed her the umpteenth time, pressing her against the pillar outside. He could only wonder how it could happen. He was totally lost at the time, so how could he give a shit?

And, yet, sitting there on the bed of his home in the Chelsea district in London, he could only think about how cavalier he was during the time of the kiss. How he said "I love you." Sure, he meant it, but he couldn't understand why he didn't feel the love anymore.

His heart said yes, but his head said no. What was he going to do, follow his heart, and get the girl, but still possibly getting killed on the job for not using his head straight. But, follow his head, and he may live, but, alas, he loses the girl, and then his heart gets in the way anyway.

He knows full well he cannot possibly get the moment back again, and she probably found another already. And he can't do a damn thing about it. And now, again with the cold hearted bullshit again.

He could have been happy with her.

He could have started another new life and lived on without the memory of Vesper to haunt him, but now he does again, carrying the other memory of losing this woman's love, all because of his stupidity.

And now… now he is left sitting alone, not unlike the corpse in that bathroom…

With a bullet to the heart….


	5. Like We Never Loved At All

This is a songfic that directly follows Bullet To The Heart, set to "Like We Never Loved At All," by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Bond is still depressed in the 3 months following the dance incident with the girl (who shall remain nameless). Just thought that song would go good with this.

**Like We Never Loved At All**

James Bond… the gangster of love… what an appropriate title. Throwing away a love as deep as the love he'd experience that night. He walks thru the halls of the MI6 Headquarters in London everyday when he's not on duty. Whether it's various paperwork tasks, or just walking and talking with Alec Trevelyan (006), he'd still see her walk by.

**You never looked so good**

**As you did last night**

**Underneath the city lights**

**There, walking with your friend**

**Laughing at the moon**

**I swear you looked right through me**

How he wishes he could tell her he does love her, and, that could take a shitload of courage.

**But I'm still livin' with your goodbye**

**And you're just goin' on with your life**

He knows she notices him as they pass, but no way would James dare disturb her peace. She looks happy. But it kills him not to say a word to her. But, he is afraid, and curious. What's going through her head? How is he going to open up a means to an end to this dreadful silence between them?

**CHORUS**

**How can you just walk on by**

**Without one tear in your eye?**

**Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?**

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

He sees her everyday still… and the pain never leaves. Pity, he'd never taken the opportunity to see this through. She smiles all the time. She's forgotten. James' heart sinks lower and lower everytime he sees that beautiful face. She seems to be having a hll of a time. If only she knew how James regrets shutting himself off… She's happy. And 007 is in his personal hell.

**You, I hear you're doin' fine, seems like you're doin' well**

**As far as I can tell**

**Time is leaving us behind**

**Another week has passed**

**And still I haven't laughed yet**

**So tell me what your secret is**

**I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know**

**To letting go, letting go like you did**

**Like you did**

**CHORUS**

Seems like forever since their lips met. And so much like yesterday. But she's forgotten, in the arms of another. It was the night they kissed that the magic began. The fire started, only for James to put it out.

**Did you forget the magic?**

**Did you forget the passion?**

**Passion **

**And did you ever miss me?**

**Ever long to kiss me?**

**Oh, oh, ohm oh, baby**

**Oh baby**

**Baby**

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Oh, oh, **

**Like we never loved…**

**At all**

**At all…**


End file.
